


Delay

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hiro is stuck on a delayed train, M/M, Texting, emojis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Von Teru</b>: <i>Hey, wie war das Konzert? Konntest du mit Taka sprechen? Ich hoffe du hast dich warm eingepackt, ist echt verdammt kalt heute (꒪⌓꒪)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Delay

Fröstelnd schlang Hiroki den Schal etwas enger um seinen Hals, als eine eisige Windböe den frisch gefallenen Schnee vom Bahnsteig in die Luft wirbelte und er ein paar der kalten Flocken ins Gesicht bekam. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und der kleine Sänger stand mit wenigen anderen Leuten am Bahnhof von Chiba, nachdem er bei einem Konzert seines älteren Bruders gewesen war. Seit er selbst ebenfalls in einer Band war, sahen sie sich noch seltener als zuvor schon und deswegen versuchten die Brüder meistens jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um sich wenigstens ein paar Minuten sehen zu können. Vor dem Konzert hatte er noch etwa eine Stunde im Backstagebereich bei den älteren jungen Männern verbringen können und es war rundum ein gelungener, toller Abend gewesen. Da es aber Mitte Dezember war, machte die Rückfahrt natürlich nicht allzu viel Spaß. Taka hatte ihm zwar sogar angeboten, dass er die Nacht einfach bei ihm im Hotel übernachten könnte, aber das hatte der Schwarzhaarige dann doch abgelehnt. Er war nämlich am nächsten Tag schon vormittags mit seinem besten Freund verabredet und die Fahrt zurück dauerte etwas über eine Stunde, das wäre ihm am Morgen dann doch zu stressig. Dafür stand Hiro nun aber innerlich fluchend in der eisigen Kälte und wartete auf seinen Zug, der bereits eine Viertelstunde Verspätung hatte wegen dem Wetter. Vielleicht hätte er das Angebot doch annehmen sollen… Die Vibration seines Handys in der Jackentasche ließ den fröstelnden Sänger aufschrecken und verwirrt fische er das Mobiltelefon heraus, welches eine neue Textnachricht ankündigte.  
 

**Von Teru:** _Hey, wie war das Konzert? Konntest du mit Taka sprechen? Ich hoffe du hast dich warm eingepackt, ist echt verdammt kalt heute (꒪⌓꒪)_  
 

Der Dunkelhaarige musste über die SMS seines besten Freundes unweigerlich lächeln, auch wenn ihm das erst richtig bewusst machte, wie kalt sein Gesicht bereits durch den Wind war. Mit etwas zitternden Finger fing der junge Mann an eine Antwort zu tippen und trat dabei immer wieder von einem Fuß auf den anderen, um eher erfolglos zu versuchen sich wenigstens ein kleines bisschen warm zu halten.  
 

**An Teru:** _Was für eine Frage. Es war einfach nur genial!! Und ja, ich war vor dem Auftritt Backstage bei ihm. Winterjacke, Schal, Mütze, Pullover – alles an und trotzdem hält es nicht wirklich warm (´･ _･`)_  
 

Der kleine Sänger wollte gerade einfach nur nach Hause in sein Bett und sich dort einkuscheln, aber davon war er noch gut 1 ½ Stunden entfernt und wenn der Zug nicht endlich mal auftauchte, dann würde das sogar noch länger dauern. Hiroki seufzte leise und schaute kurz der Atemwolke nach, die dabei von seinen Lippen aufstieg. Wenn Teruki an dem Abend nicht bereits mit ein paar Freunden verabredet gewesen wäre, dann hätte er ihn ja gerne mitgenommen zu dem Konzert, damit er nun wenigstens nicht alleine mitten in der Nacht hier herumlungern müsste. Vor allem mochte der Dunkelhaarige es allgemein nicht so spät alleine unterwegs zu sein. Auch wenn er ein Mann war, konnte das doch manchmal recht ungemütlich sein und er wurde bereits das ein oder andere Mal von irgendwelchen Idioten blöd angemacht, wenn er alleine nachts herumgelaufen war. Er war eben doch recht klein und zierlich, da schienen die Leute wohl der Meinung zu sein ihn unbedingt belästigen zu müssen. Bisher war ihm aber zum Glück kein Betrunkener oder andere komische Gestalten über den Weg gelaufen und es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sich das nicht ändern würde. Gerade, als sein Handy wieder vibrierte, kam dann auch endlich die Durchsage, dass sein Zug nun mit 25 Minuten Verspätung eintreffen würde und das ließ ihn doch wieder zuversichtlicher werden endlich bald nach Hause zu kommen. Zumindest würde er die nächste Stunde im warmen Zug verbringen, das war auf jeden Fall schon eine willkommene Aussicht. Kurz darauf fuhr der Zug dann auch tatsächlich ein und war zu seiner Erleichterung recht leer, nachdem noch ein paar Leute ausgestiegen waren. Der Schwarzhaarige lief durch den Gang und suchte sich einen freien Platz in einem fast menschenleeren Abteil. Er lockerte den Schal und machte die Jacke auf, weil es hier drinnen doch ganz angenehme Temperaturen hatte, auch wenn er trotzdem noch einige Minuten zitterte, weil sein Körper sich erst wieder aufwärmen musste. Während der Zug sich dann langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte, holte Hiroki sein Handy hervor.  
 

**Von Teru:** _Müsstest du nicht eigentlich schon im Zug sitzen? Weißt du schon, wann ungefähr du ankommst? Ich bin noch bei Taikan und könnte dich abholen（‐ ＾▽＾ ‐）_  
 

Als er las, dass der Ältere ihn vom Bahnhof abholen wollte, wurde dem 18-jährigen doch etwas warm ums Herz und ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine vollen Lippen. Taikan wohnte wie er selbst auch in Shibuya und es wunderte Hiro nicht, dass der Brünette noch immer dort war. Wenn der junge Kellner seine Freunde zu sich einlud, dann hockten sie schon mal bis vier Uhr morgens in dessen Wohnung, tranken ein wenig und machten irgendwelchen Blödsinn. Auch Hiroki war schon ein paar Mal bei Taikan gewesen, aber meistens war Teruki dann nicht dabei gewesen, weil sie irgendwie nie gleichzeitig Zeit gehabt hatten. Aber der Kleine freute sich darüber, seinen besten Freund dann offenbar heute noch sehen zu können. Vor allem würde dieser dann garantiert mit zu ihm kommen und bei ihm übernachten – wo sie am nächsten Tag ohnehin verabredet waren, lohnte es sich auch nicht für den Gitarristen nach Hause zu fahren.  
 

**An Teru:** _Der Zug ist gerade eben eingetroffen und hat wegen dem Wetter schon fast 30 Minuten Verspätung (´･ Д･) 」Ich müsste dann hoffentlich so gegen halb zwei da sein._  
 

Er schrieb gar nicht erst eine Zusage, dass Teru ihn abholen konnte, wenn er wollte. Das würde sein bester Freund sich auch so denken können, dass er da nichts gegen hatte. Auch, wenn der Brünette keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass der Jüngere schon seit fast einem Jahr heimlich in ihn verliebt war, so wusste dieser zumindest, dass der kleine Sänger doch sehr an ihm hing und niemals zu sowas nein sagen würde. Hiroki freute sich wirklich über jede Minute, die er mit dem Älteren verbringen konnte und auch wenn ihm das seine Gefühle natürlich nicht gerade leichter machte, würde er nicht auf die Idee kommen deswegen auf Abstand zu gehen. Durch eine weitere SMS wurde Hiro wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und musste wieder ein wenig schmunzeln.  
 

**Von Teru:** _Dann bist du nun wenigstens im Warmen. Taikan wollte eh gegen eins, kurz nach eins Schluss machen. Der Herr möchte ausnahmsweise mal „früh“ ins Bett – keine Ahnung was bei dem kaputt ist, wird wohl alt (◎ヮ◎) Hole dich dann ab ( ≧∇≦)/_  
 

Hiroki verkniff es sich mal anzumerken, dass sein bester Freund jawohl älter war als Taikan. Wenn auch nur ein knappes Jahr. Er freute sich einfach nur darüber, dass der andere ihn wirklich abholen wollte und die Aussicht darauf hob die Laune des Sängers doch um einiges an. Nur gut, dass niemand sehen konnte, wie er gerade debil grinsend auf sein Handy schaute…  
 

**An Teru:** _Zum Glück. Das wird es sicherlich sein. Danke, ich freue mich schon dich zu sehen ヽ(＾ Д＾) ﾉ_  
 

Kurz haderte der Schwarzhaarige mit sich, ob er den letzten Satz wirklich so stehen lassen sollte, aber eigentlich war das jawohl nichts Schlimmes oder zu auffälliges. Also sendete er die Nachricht so ab und schob das Mobiltelefon dann wieder zurück in die Jackentasche. Mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen ließ Hiroki sich tiefer in den Sitz sinken und schaute kurz aus dem Fenster, konnte dort die schneebedeckten Häuser und Landschaften vorbeirauschen sehen. Er beschloss einfach mal die einstündige Fahrt zu dösen, damit die Zeit schneller herum ging und von dem Konzert war der Sänger sowieso ein wenig geschafft.

Die meiste Zeit schaffte der Schwarzhaarige es dann auch wirklich mit etwa zehnminütigen Nickerchen die Fahrt zu verbringen, bis ihm dann – zwei Haltestellen vor Shibuya - auffiel, dass der Zug bereits ungewöhnlich lange an einer Stelle stand. Die Augen öffnend stellte Hiro fest, dass sie nicht mal in einem Bahnhof waren, sondern irgendwo mitten auf der Strecke standen und er verzog unweigerlich die Mundwinkel. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er nun problemlos nach Hause kommen würde, aber natürlich musste jetzt wieder irgendwas kommen. Nach sicherlich zehn Minuten kam dann auch mal die Durchsage, dass die Weiterfahrt sich wegen der Wetterbedingungen noch weiter verzögern würde und die Fahrgäste wurden gebeten geduldig zu sein. Der kleine Sänger seufzte auf und zückte sein Handy, um Teruki darüber zu informieren. Wenige Minuten später erhielt er darauf direkt die Antwort seines besten Freundes.  
 

**Von Teru:** _Du hast heute auch kein Glück mit dem Zug, was? Bin schon auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Hoffentlich kriegen die das schnell wieder in den Griff._  
 

Hiroki hoffte ebenso, dass sich das nicht mehr allzu viel länger hinziehen würde. Nicht nur, weil er endlich nach Hause – und auch zu dem Brünetten – wollte, sondern auch, weil der Gitarrist nicht so lange in der Kälte auf ihn warten sollte. Allerdings schien der Zug sich gerade wirklich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben, denn nach einigen Minuten ging es dann zwar doch weiter und sie erreichten den nächsten Bahnhof, aber kurz danach hielten sie dann doch wieder mitten auf der Strecke und der Dunkelhaarige fing langsam an wieder genervt zu sein. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!  
 

**An Teru:** _Eben ein Stück gefahren und nun steht wieder alles. Ich glaube das wird noch länger dauern. Warte besser nicht mehr und fahr lieber nach Hause, bevor du dich noch erkältest ヾ (´･ ･｀｡)ノ ”_  
 

Auch wenn er Teruki wirklich gerne sehen würde, aber am Ende würde dieser nur krank werden, wenn er nun ewig in der Kälte stünde und auf ihn warten müsste, weil der dumme Zug nicht aus dem Quark kam. Oder besser gesagt nicht aus dem Schnee kam. Mal wieder seufzend ließ der kleine Sänger den Kopf nach hinten gegen den Sitz sinken und starrte hinaus in die verschneite Nacht, wo mal wieder unzählige Flocken aus dem grauen Himmel ihren Weg auf die Erde suchten.

Es vergingen mindestens noch zwanzig weitere Minuten, bis der Zug dann doch mal wieder in Bewegung kam und mal wieder wurde die Durchsage gemacht, dass die Fahrgäste es entschuldigen sollten und es aufgrund des Wetters ein paar technische Schwierigkeiten gab. Nun kamen sie aber offenbar endlich wieder etwas mehr voran und Hiro war schon fast überrascht, als dann irgendwann die Durchsage kam „ _Nächster Halt: Shibuya_ “. Irgendwie hatte er schon beinahe nicht mehr damit gerechnet noch vor Sonnenaufgang anzukommen. Der kleine Sänger machte sich den Schal richtig um, schloss seine Jacke und schnappte seinen Rucksack, um sich schon mal zur Tür zu begeben. Sobald diese öffneten, schlug ihm zwar direkt der eisige Wind entgegen und ließ ihn direkt wieder frösteln, aber trotzdem war der Schwarzhaarige nun doch heilfroh wieder aus dem Zug raus zu sein und so gut wie Zuhause zu sein. Zum x-ten Mal aufseufzend ließ er ein weißes Atemwölkchen aufsteigen und schulterte den Rucksack, um Richtung Treppen zu laufen, als ihm dort aber eine schlanke Gestalt auffiel, die etwas im Schatten des kleinen Vordaches stand und sich nun von der Wand abstieß.  
 

„Na, hast du es also doch noch geschafft.“, ertönte die tiefe Stimme von Hirokis bestem Freund und seine dunklen Kulleraugen weiteten sich ungläubig. Hatte dieser Trottel also dennoch weiter auf ihn gewartet. Eigentlich hätte der Frontmann sich das auch denken müssen.  
 

„Hast du die ganze Zeit bei den Temperaturen hier herumgestanden? Bist du verrückt?!“, wollte der Dunkelhaarige mit tadelndem Unterton wissen und sah den Größeren fast böse an, der jedoch nur ein leichtes Grinsen auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen trug und ihm in einer neckenden Geste durch die Haare wuschelte.  
 

„Natürlich. Ich habe doch gesagt ich hole dich ab, also mache ich das auch. Abgesehen davon würde ich bei dem Wetter wahrscheinlich auch nicht sehr weit kommen mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln und da wir bei Taikan ein bisschen war getrunken haben war es nun auch nicht sooo kalt.“, gab der Brünette grinsend zu und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern, während Hiro nur eine missmutige Schnute zog und offensichtlich nicht sehr angetan von dem Ganzen war. Natürlich freute es ihn, dass Teru so lange auf ihn gewartet hatte, aber trotzdem machte er sich logischerweise Sorgen und dass das Gesicht des Älteren sichtlich gerötet war, lag garantiert nicht am Alkohol. Der Gitarrist hatte offenbar ohnehin nicht allzu viel getrunken – Hiro kannte seinen besten Freund gut genug, um das sofort zu wissen – und selbst wenn, dann würde er deswegen keine gerötete Wangen haben.  
 

„Trotzdem ist das schwachsinnig! Aber darüber können wir auch weiter diskutieren, wenn wir bei mir im Warmen sind.“, lenkte der kleine Sänger ein, der bei jeder Windböe unweigerlich etwas zitterte und er schnappte sich dann einfach die Hand des Brünetten, um ihn mit sich zur Treppe zu ziehen. Teru schien sich daran nicht zu stören und folgte ihm bereitwillig die Treppe hinab und in Richtung Ausgang. Vom Bahnhof aus waren es noch gut 15 Minuten zu Fuß bis zu Hirokis Wohnung und sie gingen extra etwas schneller, weil der Sänger auch einfach nur noch aus der Kälte raus wollte. Bei ihm Daheim angekommen streiften sich die jungen Männer die Schuhe von den Füßen und der Schwarzhaarige streckte seinem besten Freund auffordernd eine Hand entgegen, um ihm die Jacke abzunehmen und diese aufzuhängen. Als der Ältere ihm das Kleidungsstück dann auch brav gab, berührten ihre Hände sich kurz und Hiro konnte spüren, dass die Finger des Gitarristen verdammt kalt waren.  
 

„Wie lange hast du eigentlich da gestanden?“, wollte der kleine Frontmann nun wissen, hängte die Jacke weg und drehte sich zu dem Größeren um, betrachtete ihn nun im Flurlicht das erste Mal richtig. Durch die Kälte draußen waren Terukis Wangen und auch seine Nasenspitze deutlich gerötet. Der Brünette deutete als Antwort nur ein Schulterzucken an und blinzelte dann etwas perplex, als sich auf einmal die Hände des Jüngeren auf seinen Wangen einfanden. Weil Hiroki die Hände in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben hatte, waren diese einigermaßen warm und ein wenig Sorgen machte es ihm schon die ausgekühlte Haut unter den Fingerspitzen zu spüren.  
 

„Du bist doch verrückt. Na los, wickel dich im Wohnzimmer in eine Decke und ich gehe uns derweil Tee machen, damit du wieder auftauen kannst.“, bestimmte Hiro entschlossen und seine Tonlage machte klar, dass er keine Widerworte dulden würde. Sein bester Freund hatte allerdings auch gar nicht vor sich dagegen auszusprechen und schmunzelte nur über den regelrechten Befehlston des kleinen Sängers, bevor er aber brav nickte und den Worten Folge leistete.

Als Hiroki eine Weile später zu seinem Gast ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte dieser es sich tatsächlich in eine dünne Wolldecke gewickelt auf der Couch bequem gemacht und ließ dem Jüngeren nun ein liebes Lächeln zukommen, als dieser ihm eine Tasse hinstellte und sich dann neben ihn auf die weichen Polster sinken ließ.  
 

„Willst du mit unter die Decke?“ Während er diese Frage stellte, breitete Teruki die Arme ein wenig aus und öffnete einladend die Decke für seinen besten Freund. Der kleine Sänger konnte spüren, wie sein Herzschlag unmittelbar doppelt so schnell ging und er schluckte unweigerlich leicht. Eigentlich hatte er ja noch eine weitere Wolldecke und für seine Nerven war es vielleicht besser das nicht zu tun, aber trotzdem nickte der Dunkelhaarige, bevor er auch nur richtig darüber hatte nachdenken können. Der Gitarrist hätte die Decke ja auch einfach nur über sie beide legen können, aber stattdessen rutschte er nur schmunzelnd ein Stückchen näher und schlang die Arme um den Kleineren, hüllte ihn dadurch mit in die Decke. Auch wenn sie beste Freunde waren, manchmal gab es so Momente – wie eben diesen – in denen der kleine Sänger das Gefühl hatte, als ob da doch mehr zwischen ihnen wäre als diese rein freundschaftliche Zuneigung. Was sicherlich nur ein Resultat seiner Liebe zu dem Älteren war, dieses lächerliche Wunschdenken in solche Gesten mehr hineininterpretieren zu dürfen. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen ließ der Frontmann den Kopf an Terukis Schulter sinken und schmiegte sich in die willkommene Umarmung.  
 

„Was ist los, hm?“, wollte der Brünette nach einem Moment wissen, da Hiro meistens nur so ruhig und anschmiegsam war, wenn ihn irgendwas beschäftigte. Normalerweise hätte er sich nämlich spätestens jetzt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit erst mal über den Zug aufgeregt, wegen der Verspätung, aber nichts dergleichen kam.  
 

„Nichts…“, murmelte der Jüngere nur recht unglaubwürdig und hatte das Gesicht an der Schulter des anderen vergraben, atmete dessen vertrauten Geruch ein, der aber leider durch den Geruch von Alkohol und Rauch nicht allzu gut durchkam. Kurz fragte der Schwarzhaarige sich, was Teru wohl bei Taikan gemacht hatte. Seines Wissens nach war Hikari auch dabei gewesen und dieser hatte gerne mal die Gewohnheit seine Freunde abzuknutschen – zwar nur auf die Wange, aber dennoch. Auch Taikan bei Taikan hatte er mal mitbekommen, dass dieser den Hals des Gitarristen geküsst hatte und manchmal fragte der Kleinere sich, ob das auch vorkam, wenn sie nicht gerade einen Livestream machten und sich einen Spaß aus den Reaktionen der Zuschauer machen wollten. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass andere seinem besten Freund auf so eine Art nahe kamen, auch wenn da keine tiefere Bedeutung hinter steckte. Aber das machte Hiroki dennoch eifersüchtig, weil er das selbst auch gerne mal tun würde und sich aber niemals trauen würde. Schon alleine, weil das so gar nicht seine Art war, würde er dadurch garantiert auffliegen und er wollte nicht, dass Teru von seinen Gefühlen erfuhr. Trotzdem…bei den anderen hatte der Brünette auch nie wirklich etwas gegen diese Gesten gesagt oder getan. Ob er das bei dem kleinen Sänger dann auch zulassen würde?  
 

„Ist sehr glaubwürdig, dass ‚nichts‘ ist. Deswegen bist du auch total abwesend und kriegst nichts mehr mit.“, riss die tiefe Stimme des Brünetten Hiro wieder aus seinen Gedanken und er hob verwirrt den Blick. Auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen des Älteren lag ein leichtes Grinsen, aber in seinen tiefbraunen Augen konnte der Frontmann erkennen, dass der andere sich wegen seinem Verhalten Sorgen machte und das ließ ihn tonlos aufseufzen.  
 

„Ja gut, es ist schon etwas, aber das muss ich alleine auf die Reihe kriegen und so schlimm ist es auch nicht.“, gab der kleine Sänger nun zu und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, aber natürlich musste Teruki sofort durchschauen, dass es für den Kleineren nicht ganz so harmlos war wie er versucht weis zu machen.  
 

„Selbst wenn es nur eine Kleinigkeit ist, es beschäftigt und beeinflusst dich, also tu nicht so als sei das nicht weiter erwähnenswert. Abgesehen davon zieh sich das ja schon über eine etwas längere Weile hin und ich habe auch schon gerafft, dass das alles irgendwie mit mir zu tun hat, also versuch bloß nicht mir etwas anderes aufzutischen.“, meinte der Brünette nun und musste trotz der Situation leicht grinsen, weil Hiro auf einmal so ertappt dreinschaute, dass eine verbale Bestätigung bereits überflüssig war. In manchen Momenten konnte er in dem Jüngeren wirklich lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, nur war der Gitarrist noch nicht ganz schlüssig was genau es war, dass den anderen so beschäftigte. Auch, wenn er da schon so eine Ahnung hatte…  
 

„Widersprechen bringt wohl nichts, aber…ich kann es dir trotzdem nicht sagen. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass sich etwas zwischen uns ändert und das würde es dann definitiv.“, murmelte Hiroki kaum hörbar und vermied es den Blick des Älteren zu erwidern, der ihn noch immer im Arm hielt und somit nicht mal eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht bot. Nun war es Teru, dessen Lippen ein leises Seufzen entkam und dann wuschelte er dem kleinen Sänger kräftig, aber dennoch sanft durch das weiche Haar.  
 

„Du bist doch ein Idiot. Selbst wenn es etwas zwischen uns ändern – Veränderung müssen doch nicht immer schlimm sein. Und ich kann mir wirklich nichts vorstellen, was mich dazu bringen könnte dich weniger zu lieben.“, merkte der Brünette nun an und der letzte Satz ließ den Frontmann nun doch aufschauen. Mit großen, ungläubigen Augen starrte er Teruki an, der offenbar nicht wirklich beabsichtigt hatte das so zu formulieren und nun fast verlegen grinste.  
 

„Dabei dachte ich eigentlich du wärst so gut darin dich zu verplappern. Das hatte ich so eigentlich nicht geplant.“, gab der Gitarrist zu und musste aber leise lachen, schien sich da nicht direkt Sorgen um das zu machen, was er da gerade offenbart hatte. Hiroki hatte noch für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass er da irgendwas falsch gehört hatte und hob nun eine Hand, um sie seinem besten Freund an die Stirn zu halten, als ob dieser vielleicht Fieber haben könnte und deswegen wirres Zeug redete.  
 

„Ist das…dein Ernst? Genau das ist es, was ich dir sagen wollte. Oder genauer genommen, was ich mich nicht getraut habe zu sagen.", sagte Hiro nach einem kurzen Moment, indem er eher erfolglos versuch hatte seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Irgendwie wollte es gerade so gar nicht in seinem Hirn ankommen, dass sein bester Freund offenbar dasselbe für ihn empfand und er sich die ganze Zeit völlig umsonst verrückt gemacht hatte.  
 

"Was wolltest du mir sagen? Dass ich dich liebe?", wollte der Gitarrist mit belustigtem Unterton wissen und bevor der Jüngere sich über diese offensichtlich Neckerei empören konnte, hatte Teruki sich auch schon ohne Vorwarnung zu ihm gebeugt und sich einen kleinen Kuss von den vollen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen geraubt. Daraufhin lief der kleine Sänger direkt mal knallrot an, starrte den Älteren mit großen Augen an und zusätzlich zum Kribbeln im Bauch und dem rasenden Herzschlag prickelten nun auch seine Lippen durch den kurzen Kontakt.  
 

"Nein, ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Dass ich dich auch liebe.", brachte Hiroki noch ein wenig durch den Wind scheinend heraus und riebt sich mit einer Hand verlegen über die knallrote Wange. Auch wenn er gerade doch schrecklich verlegen war, musste der Sänger sich gerade von einem überdimensionalen Grinsen abhalten. Teru hingegen strahlte wie die Sonne persönlich und schlang schwungvoll die Arme um seinen besten Freund - nun wohl eher Liebsten - sodass die jungen Musiker begleitet von Hiros erschrockenem Quietschen übereinander auf die Couch kippten.  
 

"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich es mich macht diese Worte von dir zu hören." Der Brünette grinste und das fröhliche Funkeln in seinen Augen ließ den Jüngeren schmunzeln, der sich eigentlich vorgehabt hatte sich über die vorherige Attacke zu beschweren. Wenn der andere ihn aber so überglücklich anblickte, brachte der kleine Sänger das wirklich nicht übers Herz und schlang nun die Arme um den Nacken des schlanken Gitarristen, drückte ihn noch etwas mehr an sich.  
 

"Ich kann mir schon eine Vorstellung davon machen, weil es sicherlich das ist, was ich auch gerade empfinde.", entgegnete Hiroki mit einem sanften Lächeln und nun traute er sich auch endlich, den Älteren etwas dichter zu sich zu ziehen, um seine fein geschwungenen Lippen erst noch recht vorsichtig mit den eigenen in Besitz zu nehmen. Das löste augenblicklich ein noch stärkeres Kribbeln im Bauch des Schwarzhaarigen aus und das verdoppelte sich sofort, als Teru anfing den Kuss liebevoll zu erwidern. Das entschädigte eindeutig für den Ärger mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln und diese Art sich wieder aufzuwärmen war dem Frontmann schon jetzt eindeutig die Liebste.


End file.
